Aquella Enfermedad
by Fresa
Summary: Sarada Uchiha era una chica normal, estudiosa, preocupada de mejorar sus técnicas e incrementar su fuerza, pero para ella los chicos eran un problema, hasta que llegó aquella enfermedad. [.::ONE SHOT::.] {Completamente BoltxSarada}


Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes que no reconozcan son creador por mí.

Espero le guste la historia.

**Aquella Enfermedad**.

Sarada Uchiha es una chica normal, estudiosa (primera de la clase), preocupada de mejorar sus técnicas y incrementar su fuerza. Vive su vida pacíficamente junto a su madre y, cuando está en casa, con su padre. Le emocionan los buenos libros, le gusta observar a las personas y su pasatiempo es analizar. En silencio le gustan las estrellas, estar en familia y el tomate.

En general podría decirse que es una chica normal, pero para las demás chicas de la clase ella no encajaba dentro de su "normalidad", pues para ellas Sarada era una comelibros, ratón de biblioteca cuatroojos, bastante creída y bien rarita que no le gustaban los chicos. Pero para Sarada los chicos eran un problema, solo ver la relación de su madre y su padre, se le quitaban todas las ganas de que le gustasen los chicos. No era que su padre tratase mal a su mamá, ni tampoco no la amaba, ni nada por el estilo, sino que ver a su mamá esperar SIEMPRE su padre, no lo encontraba justo, y para más remate cuando él llegaba su mamá se ponía como loca de amor, era como una enfermedad, eso era un problema.

Los chicos eran un problema y el amor una enfermedad. Así es como Sarada veía las relaciones. No le gustaba ver como el amor transformaba a las personas, de ser astutas a idiotas, es decir, ver como entraban en ese estado desenfrenado de locura bienintencionada, atropelladora y avasalladora, era desesperante, o por lo menos, eso le molestaba cada vez que veía a sus compañeras gritar, cuchichear, llorar, enloquecer, deprimirse, todo en una semana solo por un estúpido chico y solo tenían 12 años, ¿que pasaba con ellas? Por eso es que no tenía amigas en su generación, eran muy inestables, a la única que aguantaba era a Himawari-chan, pero ella era 2 años menor, aún no caía en la enfermedad de la adolescencia como sus compañeras, y haría todo lo posible porque así no fuera.

Graduada de la academia, realizado el examen y obtenido su cinto de la hoja, ahora como genin debía hacer grupo con Uzumaki Bolt (un tonto parlanchín) y Meribure Kenishi (un rarito sonriente). Ahora le tocaba hacer misiones junto a su sensei Konohamaru.

De su grupo, Uzumaki Bolt era quien acaparaba muchos suspiros de sus extrañas compañeras. De alguna forma, cada vez que pasaba por un lugar las niñas cuchicheaban y eso no lo entendía. Él no era nada del otro mundo, un chico rubio, ojos azules, dos rayas en cada mejilla, de personalidad estridente y un carácter explosivo. Hablaba hasta cansarse y le gustaba gastar bromas a su padre para llamar su atención. Era una verdadera molestia, empezando por el hecho de escucharlo parlotear todo el día y que la mayoría de las veces hablara de su padre. Ella ya tenía suficiente con el suyo.

-…No apareció ese día, cuando lo esperamos porque debía estar en casa y cuando le pedí ayuda para entrenar, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, padre inútil. Espera, que intenté persuadirlo, pero apareció Shikamaru y no pude ni hablarle y entonces…-

-Bolt, cierra el pico, siempre lo mismo, ¡deja de ser un quejica! no eres el único que su padre está siempre ausente - con la explosión de Sarada, Bolt, calló enseguida.

-L-lo siento- susurró el rubio. De todas maneras, ella no cambió su cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila, Sarada-chan, lo hizo sin pensar- la tranquilizó Kenishi.

-Hnm- respondió la chica, rasgo característico de un Uchiha, los monosílabos.

Así eran normalmente los días y las misiones con sus compañeros. Bolt era un estúpido que no paraba de hablar, quería golpearlo con ganas, pero luego recordaba que no merecía la pena. No solo era problemático por ser un chico, sino que era problemático por sí mismo.

-El amor es una enfermedad- le decía a Himawari uno de esos días en que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento. -Te hace hacer cosas insólitas como pasar de un estado a otro, si no lo controlas te consume, así que debes cuidarte, Hima-chan- De alguna manera había llegado a ese tema y los chicos, principalmente porque Himawari había preguntado sobre los chicos. -No debes caer en esa enfermedad, he visto de cerca a todas mis compañeras sufrir de eso y es terrible, en especial al ver a mi madre padecer de lo mismo- sentenció preocupada por la pequeña. La tomaba de los hombros moviéndola con cada frase.

La chica de cabellos azulados la observó extrañada y luego sonrió -Sara-chan, mamá me dijo que el amor es la mejor sensación que puede pasar, es capaz de mover montañas, saltas abismos y superar obstáculos, el amor es lo que mueve a la gente, sino ¿como seríamos amigas? El amor nos une- dijo la pequeña dejando a Sarada callada. ¿Cómo era posible? su pequeña amiga casi la convencía de que el amor era algo bueno, bastó el solo ver a una chiquilla verla salir llorando de un café luego de que el chico no le comprara el café que ella quería, cuando el chico la alcanzó y le pidió perdón ella lo abrazó como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Qué era eso? Raro.

Uno de esos días tuvo que salir de misión junto a su grupo, debían escoltar a un importante personaje de un lugar a otro. Era una misión rango D bien simple, por lo que no estaba muy emocionada, y tener que soportar nuevamente las charlas en solitario de Bolt, tampoco le apetecía mucho. Era un día soleado y tranquilo, de alguna manera Bolt solo hablaba con Kenichi, a ella ni pío. De entre los árboles aparecieron bandidos y los 4 ninjas tuvieron que ponerse en alerta.

Sarada interceptó a un flacuchento que intentaba atacarlos por el flanco izquierdo. Lo venció con facilidad, gracias a la fuerza que había ganado entrenando con su madre y la técnica de fuego que su padre le había enseñado. Sentía que ya tenían todo bajo control, así que bajó la guardia. Los bandidos habían sido vencidos tanto por ella como por sus compañeros y su sensei.

-Sarada-chan, ¡cuidado! - Del piso uno de los bandidos más corpulentos se había levantado con estruendo para atacar su objetivo más cercano. Había sacado una cuchilla con la que iba a acertar a la chica. Inconscientemente Sarada se tapó la cara asustada, era la primera vez que la sorprendían de esa manera y no alcanzó a reaccionar de la mejor manera.

-Aléjate, estúpido gordinflón- Bolt llegó corriendo a gran velocidad y con su cabeza golpeó el estómago del grandote, haciéndolo volar hacia otra dirección, salvando a la pequeña Uchiha.

-Maldito enano de la hoja- dijo el grandulón agarrándose el estómago. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida de como su compañero la había defendido.

-¡Cállate, estúpido! No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Sarada-chan- gritó el rubio y la chica sin tener una explicación racional, sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Esa fue la primera vez que Bolt la salvó, porque sin que ella quisiese, Bolt la salvó varias veces más.

No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ese día fue cuando ella empezó a enfermarse, o por lo menos eso es lo que calculaba, ya que era el primer recuerdo que tenía de Bolt sin pensar que era una molestia. Ya transcurridos 2 años, los chicos debían realizar su examen para ser chunin, y Sarada aún no despertaba sus ojos, cosa que la tenía muy afligida.

-Sarada-chan, ¿estás bien?- Sakura le acercó el plato de arroz a su hija, para que iniciara la comida.

-Hnm- respondió simplemente, no queriendo descargar todas sus aflicciones con ella, en verdad quería superar al tonto de su padre.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hija?- Su madre se sentó a su lado, sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Mis ojos, no cambian, a esta época mi padre ya tenía sus ojos cambiados- respondió con cierto celo contenido.

Sakura pensó tranquilamente sobre lo que su hija había dicho. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, le miró preocupada. Obtener los ojos que ella quería implicaba mucho sufrimiento.

-Hay cosas más interesantes que obtener esos ojos-

-Pero mamá, ¿no soy Uchiha? ¿no debería tener el sharingan activado a esta época? no entiendo…- dijo frustrada la chica.

-Cariño, tienes 14 años y además tienes mi sangre también, no te preocupes de esas cosas, ya llegarán. ¿No sería más interesante hablar de algún chico que llame tu atención? - le sonrió su madre a lo que Sarada arrugó la frente, nuevamente ESE tema que no quería hablar -¿que tal Inojin? Es lindo… a pesar de que tiene una madre muy exasperante…-

-Mamá…-

-Shikadai es interesante… con esa aura seria parecida a la tuya-

-Mamá-

-Aúnque te he visto observando a Bolt, ¿quizás él?-

-¡MAMÁ!- y ahí estaba totalmente sonrojada, su madre había logrado nuevamente desviarla del tema importante pasando a temas NO importantes, como lo son los chicos -¡No me gusta Bolt! -

-Hija, yo nunca dije que te gustara- rió Sakura, haciendo enojar aún más a Sarada, quien se levantaba de la mesa con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Me voy, gracias por la comida- dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Que tengas un buen día, mi amor- le despidió Sakura riendo aún.

A sus 14 años seguía siendo la misma, una chica normal a la cual le gustaba leer, entrenar y realizar misiones exitosas. Pasaba de los chicos y vivía en paz, o eso quería pensar cada vez que su ánimo se veía turbado por cierto rubio, que para peor, debía ver casi cada día.

-¡Hola Sarada-chan! - dijo animadamente Bolt, llegando hasta donde ella estaba.

-Bueno días- dijo amurrada no solo con la pequeña charla con su madre, sino que con la llegada del chico y el cambio de humor que sufría cada vez que lo veía. Esto se traducía en que cuando lo veía llegar su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez, cierta emoción adrenalina corría por sus venas, sin entender de estos cambios pasaba al desconcierto, cayendo finalmente en la molestia de tener que sufrir esas emociones en un segundo. Un maldito segundo que la carcomían por dentro todo el resto del día, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Parecía fiebre.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy enferma- susurró tocando una de sus mejillas.

-¡Eeeeehh! ¿de verdad?- gritó el rubio. Se paró frente de ella y le tocó la frente con la mano, acto seguido Sarada se sonrojó furiosamente aumentando la temperatura. Sentir su mano en su frente era cálido. Bolt, acostumbrado a invadir el espacio personal de la gente, acercó su cara más de lo normal fijando los ojos en su mano. Sarada sintió que el aroma del chico llenaba sus pulmones, se fijo en aquellos ojos azules y esa corriente adrenalínica empezó a correr con más fuerza por su cuerpo.

-Tienes temperatura, debes ir al doctor antes de caer enferma- sentenció el chico volviendo a una distancia prudente.

Lo que no sabía el Bolt es que Sarada, para su pesar, ya estaba enferma, pero enferma en sus propios términos. La morena se tapó la cara con el dorso de la mano, sin saber que hacer corrió lejos del lugar. Gracias a la adrenalina que sentía pudo correr con tal fuerza que perdió de vista al chico.

Los siguientes días fueron un calvario, no quizo salir de su casa. No quería toparse con su compañero de equipo, por lo que había ido al hospital diciendo que estaba enferma para que le dieran un descanso. Shizune, extrañada por la visita de Sarada en el hospital, le había otorgado una licencia por 4 días, y había accedido a no contarle a Sakura sobre su visita.

Se dio vuelta en la cama muy avergonzada de sí misma, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en _esos_ ojos azules. Dijo que nunca iba a caer en ese estado y pues ven, ahí estaba ella echada, tapada hasta la cabeza, abrazando una almohada sin querer salir de su casa. Necesitaba descargar lo que le estaba pasando, pero ¿con quien? su madre ni en un millón de años, conociéndola interpretaría todo mal y haría un escándalo. ¿Amigas? ni de coñá hablaba con las tontas de sus compañeras, ellas también lo mal interpretarían todo. Hasta que una ampolleta se prendió en su cabeza… pero no sabía si era la mejor idea, tendría que ir a _esa_ casa, donde esta _esa_ molestia y el causante de sus problemas…

De todas maneras necesitaba ayuda y no tenía una mejor idea, por lo que se levantó, vistió y partió a la casa de los Uzumaki buscando a Himawari, la única con la que realmente podía conversar de esas cosas y le daría alguna pista de lo que pasaba con ella.

Llegó a su destino sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de los nervios. Era una probabilidad de uno a tres de quien abría la puerta, tenía 2 a su favor, por lo que decidió tocar el timbre. Esperó un par de minutos y abrieron finalmente.

-Sarada-chan, buenos días, ¿que te trae por aquí? Bolt salió hace unas horas atrás- volvió a sentirse febril con la sola mención de ese nombre. En la puerta estaba la señora de la casa, Hinata Uzumaki, sonriéndole muy amable. Algo en su interior le pinchó el corazón, algo parecido a la decepción, de alguna manera retorcida esperaba que una cabellera rubia y de puntas onduladas la recibiera, luego se golpeó internamente ¿cómo era posible que quisiera NO verlo y decepcionarse al no encontrarlo?

-Buenos días, tía Hinata, busco a Hima-chan, ¿está en casa?- dijo un poco desesperada mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Sí, por favor, pasa está en su habitación- dijo ella abriéndole el paso para que llegara por sus medios -es bueno verte- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias- susurró Sarada dando una reverencia. Salió del estar y caminó casi corriendo a la habitación de la menor de los Uzumaki. Llegó ahí y golpeó la puerta.

-Pase- dijo una voz apagada por las paredes. Ahí estaba la pequeña Himawari leyendo un libro acostada en toda la extensión de su cama. Con su buzo amarillo y sus calzas verdes, el largo pelo tomado al final con un pinche en forma de girasol y sus ojos azules sorprendidos y contentos por ver a su amiga ahí. -¡Sara-chan! que bueno verte- dijo ella saltando en la cama.

-Sí… tengo un problema… y no sabía a quien recurrir- dijo en susurros ella -tú eres mi única amiga- la miró sonrojándose.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres algo antes de que conversemos? - preguntó la peliazul golpeando la cama a un lado de ella. La morena negó con la cabeza y se sentó rápidamente a su lado -Cuéntame ¿qué pasó?-.

-Me estoy enfermando, creo que voy a morir- se tapó la cara desesperada.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?- Se asustó la pequeña.

-Tengo muchas sensaciones que no puedo describir, me sube la temperatura, no puedo andar tranquila, ahora mismo estaba en mi cama acostada como una maldita zombie abrazando una almohada sin poder moverme, y, para empeorar las cosas, tengo gravado en mi cerebro el color azul como si fuese un maldito tatuaje. - dijo casi llorando.

Himawari la observó más tranquila al saber que eso del "me voy a morir" eran puras exageraciones. Se quedó pensativa, mientras observaba a su amiga. Sarada siempre hablaba correctamente, nunca se desesperaba y siempre buscaba el lado lógico de las cosas, por lo que verla en ese estado tan inestable le llamó la atención.

-Mm.. tienes muchas sensaciones y te sube la temperatura- se dijo a ella misma llevando una mano a su mentón. Juntando esas dos frases con el hecho de que haya dicho que estaba enferma, creí que podía dar en el clavo - Sara-chan, ¿esto te pasa cuando vez a una persona en particular?- y sin necesidad de respuesta, Sarada Uchiha tenía el rostro completamente rojo. El solo recordar nuevamente esos ojos azules tan cerca de su cara, hizo que su organismo hiciera estragos con ella. Himawari sonrió divertida -Sara-chan, te gusta alguien- dijo juntando sus manos. El rojo se intensificó y Sarada se cubrió la cara con su brazo, sin querer aceptarlo.

-Estoy enferma- susurró alterada.

-Sara-chan, el amor no es una enfermedad- rió Himawari -Es lo mejor que te puede pasar-.

-Júrame que no contarás a nadie lo que hablamos- le suplicó.

-Por supuesto, ni a mi almohada- dijo haciendo mientras cerraba su promesa pasando sus dedos por sus labios como si tuviera un cierre en ellos y los sellaba, girando la llave imaginaria en el extremo contrario de donde había partido y botando la llave lejos.

Con ese nuevo descubrimiento, se fue derrotada a su casa, sabiendo que la había pillado la peor de las enfermedades, ahora solo tenía que ver como sobrellevarla sin morir en el intento. Cuando volvió a trabajar con su equipo encontró que si no veía esos ojos azules todo era más fácil, así que empezó a evitar mirar a la cara a su compañero, si podía lo evitaba del todo. Ya no caminaba junto a él, ni tampoco replicaba sus monólogos. Lo que no sabía la morena es que el chico notaba su indiferencia y eso lo tenía preocupado.

-Sarada-chan, ¿te pasa algo?- un día, cansado de no ser notado por la chica, la enfrentó.

-No, nada- dijo rápidamente, huyendo del lugar.

Sin quedarse tranquilo con la respuesta de la chica, Bolt empezó a perseguirla, y con "perseguirla" debe entenderse al estilo Uzumaki. La buscaba en todas partes, la acompañaba sin que ella quisiera, mientras más huía Sarada, más la seguía Bolt. No era posible que su amiga y compañera de equipo no quisiera estar con él ¿tan molesto era?

Ya había pasado un año más entre que Sarada lo evitaba y Bolt la buscaba. Era tanto la persecución, que Bolt dejó de lado el buscar la atención de su padre, preocupado de que su compañera lo tomara en cuenta. Mientras que Sarada intentaba recuperarse de su enfermedad, siendo imposible porque Bolt le salía hasta en la sopa.

-SARADA, ¿QUE TE PASA?- gritó el rubio.

-Eres una molestia- le dijo la chica.

Luego de ese episodio, Bolt la dejó parada sola camino a su casa, que le dijera eso le había dolido, se suponía que eran amigos, ¿por qué lo rechazaba? Sin embargo, al día siguiente él volvió a sus andanzas e iba tras de ella siendo de lo más simpático para que ella lo aceptara.

Ese año fue un calvario para la chica, no podía controlar sus adversas emociones. Ella quería recuperarse, pero era imposible con Bolt pisando su sombra. Se alegraba al verlo, se enojaba al saber que se alegraba, le gustaba que la siguiera, pero se quería recuperar de su estado por lo que se avergonzaba de ella misma y se volvía a enojar. Ahora entendía a las tontas de sus compañeras, el amor era terrible, en especial cuando atacaban los celos.

Un día una tonta se acercó a Uzumaki dándole un regalo, esa chiquilla tuvo que correr del lugar para no ser asesinada por la mirada que le pegó Uchiha. Aceptado el regalo, Sarada gritó enojada a Bolt que se callara que hablaba muchas estupideces, esa noche llegó a su casa llorando porque el tonto había dicho que la chica del regalo era muy linda y que le había gustado el presente. Su mamá la consoló pasando sus manos insistentemente por la cabeza de la chica, mientras ella lloraba en su regazo.

Había buscado un punto de fuga y el único que encontró fue el entrenamiento. Entrenaba, entrenaba y seguía entrenando. Corría por todo el campo de entrenamiento intentando cansar su cuerpo y así de a poco recuperarse. Botar las energía era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos.

Después de mucho tiempo su padre volvió a la casa. Su mamá se alegró como siempre, le dio un beso de aquellos y él respondió medio avergonzado de que Sarada estuviera ahí, pero ella no los quizo mirar, porque ya había tenido sueños en que ella y cierto rubio se daban un beso parecido o más fogoso. Se sonrojó furiosamente, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

-Necesito ir a entrenar- dijo decidida levantándose de la mesa apurada.

-Hija, pero llegó tu padre, hay que…- y sintió la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, generalmente Sarada no era muy llevada a los afectos con él, pero nunca había salido corriendo.

-Si supieras…- suspiró Sakura.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento cerda de su casa. Corrió, saltó, hizo técnicas, lanzó kunais, shurikens y realizaba todo lo que se le ocurría para poder sacar los recurrentes ojos azules que la miraban y perseguían.

Al girarse en una de sus prácticas divisó la alta figura de su padre cerca de ella. Se detuvo y esperó que él se acercara.

-Estás avanzando muy bien- dijo simplemente.

-Hn- el monosílabo característico de la familia. Se quedaron parados ahí en silencio.

-Sé que quieres activar el sharingan- empezó a decir Sasuke.

-¿Me vas a decir como debo hacerlo? - preguntó esperanzada.

-Hn- Miró a su hija preocupado, pero decidió que era hora -Según las explicaciones de los antiguos, cuando perdemos o vemos morir a alguien muy importante, se activa un chakra especial en los ojos -dijo Sasuke suavemente- también se dice que mientras más odio o amor tengas, se activará el shringan. Por eso es que hasta hoy ni tu madre ni yo queríamos decirte como obtenerlo - Sarada lo miró sorprendida -Hay que sufrir mucho para poder abrirlo, por ello te digo ahora que ya eres bastante grande y confío en que no harás locuras -.

-Pero… ¿No hay otra manera?- preguntó esperanzada la chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke miró al cielo, pensando.

-El sharingan en una técnica que se basa en los sentimientos… si desglosamos lo que los antiguos dicen de él, teniendo el suficiente odio o amor, podría desbloquearse sin sufrir el shock que implica perder a alguien muy preciado - la miró pasivo a los ojos - por lo que en tu caso si reunieses una de estas dos características, podrías lograrlo. Sé que bajo esos conceptos tomarás la mejor decisión- Sasuke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sarada, no sabía porqué, pero sentía que su padre había visto a través de sus pensamientos, es decir, esos malditos ojos azules que la perseguían cada vez que escuchaba la maldita palabra amor.

Desbloquearlo a través del amor. Sintió como unas pirañas se movían dentro de su estómago. Si tenía que rendirse ante los brazos de ese sentimiento, estaba perdida, ya no quería obtener el sharingan.

-Papá… - dijo avergonzada. Sasuke alzó sus cejas, que dijera "papá" no era muy común. -quiero aprender el chidori, ¿me enseñas? - desvió su mirada, no quería parecer débil frente a él. Sasuke sonrió y se prepararon para las enseñanzas del día. Estuvieron harto rato practicando, hasta que la pequeña Uchiha le agarró el ritmo a la nueva técnica.

Bolt llegó más tarde, diciendo que casualmente la había encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento, y le preguntó si quería entrenar con él. Sarada se puso como tomate y salió corriendo del lugar alegando que tenía cosa que hacer, obviamente con Bolt siguiéndola ofreciéndose a ayudarla. Sasuke entendió finalmente que sucedía.

Pasó otro año más y con ya con 17 años las curvas de la chica se pronunciaron. Ya no era esa pequeña de hacía 5 años, sino que ahora era toda una mujercita. Eran chunins junto a sus compañeros de equipo y salían frecuentemente en misiones juntos. Bolt había crecido también, era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Sarada, pero seguía siendo tan revoltoso como siempre, eso aún no se le pasaba. La chica había aprendido a conciliar sus emociones, pero no aceptaba su situación avergonzada de que alguien como ella hubiese caído en los bajos juegos del amor.

-Sara-chan, ya es tiempo que te reconcilies con tus sentimientos, no es malo estar enamorada- le decía Himawari por centésima vez. -No estás enferma, acéptalo, no puedes pasar enferma para toda la vida-

-Ya me recuperaré, ya verás- decía ella sin poder convencerse.

-Tan obstinada y orgullosa- susurraba finalmente Himawari.

Pero el orgullo no le duró mucho tiempo. Bolt siempre fue popular, ser hijo del Hokage, del héroe del mundo shinobi, además de ser más o menos bien parecido, y ser un gran luchador; tenía buenas características para que varias chicas quisieran salir con él, y cuando una chica se acercaba a él, Sarada ardía en llamas por los celos, tanto así que ponía su peor cara de pocos amigos. Muchas de las chicas se asustaban, otras pasaban de ella, pero Bolt las rechazaba, hasta que un día llegó el caos.

Una chica muy tranquila y bien parecida se acercó a Bolt para invitarlo a salir y este aceptó, por primera y única vez aceptó una invitación. Ese día había sido de lo peor, había discutido con Bolt en la mañana porque no la dejaba en paz como siempre.

-YA DÉJAME, ESTOY CANSADA DE TI Y QUE ME SIGAS A TODAS PARTES, BÚSCATE A OTRA A QUIEN MOLESTAR CON TU PRESENCIA- Nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de sus palabras y, peor, que Bolt por primera vez en toda su vida le hiciese caso. ¿Por qué justo ahora le hacía caso?…. pero ¿no era mejor así? Si Bolt empezaba a salir con otras chicas quizás podría olvidarlo y con eso podría recuperar su vida tranquila y pacífica, sin preocupaciones, cambios de ánimos y recuperaría el control sobre su temperatura facial. Razonablemente todo sonaba perfecto, pero una fuerte punzada al corazón no la dejaba estar, la opresión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada ¿Por qué se iba con esa?… tonta, ella misma se lo había dicho.

Llegó a su casa sin querer llorar, sin querer mostrar debilidad y lo logró, contuvo todo muy bien. Esa noche fue pacífica… y triste. El solo pensar que Bolt saldría con una chica le pinchaba el corazón y el imaginarlo besándola, mejor no imaginarse esas cosas o sino mataría a alguien. No durmió bien esa noche.

Despertó hecha un desastre, sus cabellos cortos disparaban en todas las direcciones, sus ojos tenían una feas ojeras de base y se sentía más pálida de lo normal. Sintió que alguien golpeaba su puerta con insistencia, si fuese su madre ya hubiese entrado, por lo que no entendía quien estaba tan temprano ahí molestándola de su mal dormir.

-Pase…- dijo con voz cansina. Al abrirse la puerta entró una tormenta azul, sip, su mejor amiga se presentaba en su habitación con rapidez y escandalizada.

-Sara-chan, es suficiente, ¡debes hacer algo! - gritó Himawari sacándole el edredón de encima. -No puedes ser ciega toda tu vida-

Sarada no respondió nada, ¿hacer algo? ¿qué iba a hacer si esto es lo que quería, no? De solo volver a pensar en el asunto entró en un estado de enojo y chispita, sin tratar de ser muy descortés despidió a su amiga y se levantó. Ese día tenían misión junto a sus compañeros y entre ellos con el maldito de Bolt.

-Hija, no te ves bien - intentó hablar con ella Sakura -¿pasó algo?- preguntó sigilosa.

-Nada mamá, ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo?- saltó enojada de su asiento y se fue golpeando la puerta. Tantas preguntas estúpidas.

Llegó al lugar de encuentro, llevando las cosas necesarias. Solo estaba Kenishi y Konohamaru-sensei.

-Sarada-chan, ¿estas bien?- ni siquiera un saludo y ya volvían con esa maldita pregunta.

-Agh, ¡que estoy bien! - rugió dejando en claro que si le volvían a preguntar, alguien saldría herido. -¿donde está el estúpido de Bolt? vamos a salir tarde- dijo cruzándose de brazos exasperada.

-Perdón la tardanza - dijo el rubio mientras corría -Hitomi-chan me despidió en la casa, hehehe- y se rascó la cabeza con la mano.

La cara de enojo de Sarada fue de fotografía. "Hitomi-chan" ¡una tonta más! ¿que no se daba cuenta? es que era estúpido, eso es lo que pasaba.

-Pues dile a tu querida Hitomi-chan que por su culpa salimos tarde- le dijo enojada, partiendo la comitiva hacia la misión.

La misión fue normal, excepto porque Sarada se había pasado un poco con la fuerza y había destruido la mitad de un bosque intentando capturar a un ninja renegado. Lo había hecho polvo, entre la fuerza monstruosa que había ganado con el entrenamiento con su madre y los chidori que había aprendido de su padre, pero se podría decir que el resto fue bastante normal.

Llegaron a la aldea y los días pasaron, pero Sarada con cada día nuevo se sentía peor. Ahora Bolt no la seguía a todas partes, ni la buscaba, ni la acompañaba ni nada, con suerte hablaba con ella, o sino no tendría con quien hablar en las misiones o en los entrenamientos de grupo, pero en general nada era como antes, o mejor decir, todo era como antes de que sucediese aquello que ella llamaba como su enfermedad. Lo maldijo y del enojo, pasó a la tristeza, si antes se veía mal, ahora parecía zombie. Comía poco y entrenaba mucho. No sentía que se sanaba, sino que empeoraba. Pensaba en esos ojos azules mucho más seguido y sentía que moría por dentro.

Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento como siempre y sin esperarlo llegó el rubio con una sonrisa a su lado. Se emocionó al pensar que él volvía nuevamente para estar con ella, pero prefirió que nunca hubiese llegado.

-Sarada-chan, que bueno que te encuentro ¿cómo estás?- preguntó el rubio animado.

-Hn, bien ¿y tu?- dijo esbozando media sonrisa, en verdad estaba contenta, sentía cierta esperanza de que Bolt haya botado a la estúpida de Hitomi y haya vuelto a seguirla a ella.

-Muy bien, te voy a contar un secreto, pero no puede decírselo a nadie- la chica asintió -hoy pienso decirle a Hitomi que salgamos, ¿que tal?- sonrió Bolt.

Con eso el mundo se le nubló. Sintió que la tierra se la tragaba y que las palabras de Bolt se escuchaban lejanas. ¿Cómo le hacía eso? darle esperanza de que volvería a ella si quería salir con la tonta. Una fuerte desesperación se arremolinó en su interior, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, pero de forma distinta. ¿Esto se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón? Ella sentía rabia.

-Sarada-chan ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bolt repentinamente. No podía verla a los ojos, porque tenía la cabeza gacha, pero un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿¡Por qué todo el puto mundo me pregunta lo mismo!? - Al levantar la vista Bolt se asustó al ver que sus ojos negros ahora eran rojos, ese rojo furioso que daba miedo y tenía tres motas cada uno. -Pero tú, eres un estúpido, quizás por eso - y sin esperárselo la chica saltó para atacarlo a tal velocidad, que tuvo que saltar de ultimo minuto para que los puños de Sarada no lo hicieran picadillo. El suelo del parque de entrenamiento se rompió en varios pedazos. -Estoy cansada que me pregunten si estoy bien, llevo un año con lo mismo- gritaba -ERES UNA MOLESTIA- y volvió a la carga contra Bolt.

-Sarada-chan, ¡cálmate!- dijo el rubio alzando las manos intentando razonar con la chica, pero era inútil ella volvió a arremeterlo con su fuerza descomunal -¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?- gritó Bolt entre asustado y desconcertado.

-Tú, tú eres una molestia, desde hace 5 años que tengo que soportarte- gritó y a Bolt le pilló el corazón, lo que lo hizo enojar, hacía 5 años que eran equipo y nunca pensó que su presencia era tan molesta para la chica.

-No es mi culpa que saliéramos en el mismo equipo- gritó Bolt -pero no me arrepiento porque encontré una buena amiga- el rubio empezó a responder a sus ataques. _Amiga_ eso era para él.

-Estoy cansada de ti, estoy cansada de que te vea en todas partes, no quiero ser tu amiga- dijo ella, recordando todas las veces que había soñado con él, todas las veces que pensaba en sus ojos azules. Obviamente las palabras de Sarada fueron mal interpretadas, como así mismo las palabras de Bolt también.

-No me rendiré, haré lo imposible para que me consideres tu amigo, ¡de veras!- La pelea siguió su curso, pero por lo poco que Sarada había comido y la cantidad de ejercicio que había realizado, más el desgaste emocional, en un descuido, Bolt la atrapó en el suelo, sentándose sobre su estómago y tomando ambos brazos de ella apegándolos al piso.

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó Sarada.

-¿Así como?- preguntó Bolt.

-Tan irritante- dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas. Era prisionera del rubio, no solo físicamente en la posición en que estaban, sino que emocionalmente. El detonante en que él quisiera salir con la tonta había soltado todos los sentimientos reprimidos hasta ese momento. Sintió como las lágrimas salían por sus ojos. -Eres un estúpido, no quiero que salgas con la tonta de Hitomi.- sollozó y soltó eso que tenía guardado durante esos 5 años -yo no quiero ser tu amiga, me gustas, hace 5 años que he tratado huir de ti y tú siempre detrás, pero ahora que no te veo estoy peor. - seguía sollozando y se sonrojaba mientras dejaba salir todo -para mi el amor era una enfermedad y lo he sufrido como tal, pero ya no aguanto, estoy cansada, me rindo, y todo es tu culpa Bolt, pensé que sería capaz de recuperarme y volver a ser yo, pero con tu insistencia me he quedado más colgada y ahora que no estás ha sido un infierno.- se calló y lloró avergonzada sin poder taparse la cara ya que Bolt aún no se las soltaba.

Por su parte Bolt estaba en estado de shock y con las mejillas completamente rojas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esos casos? Aquella chica que había perseguido durante 5 años se le estaba confesando, siendo que él pensaba que ella lo odiaba. Primero partió por soltarle los brazos y sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente -no sabía que era tan molesto-.

-Lo eres…- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando, pero completamente tranquila. El aceptar sus sentimientos y decirlos era lo mejor que había hecho todo ese tiempo, se sentía libre. Era tanto así que no le importaba si era rechazada o no (mucho mejor si no lo era), pero descargar todas esas emociones después de 5 años era hasta relajante.

Los dos se quedaron en el suelo sentados sin saber que hacer, en especial el chico. El silencio era bastante incómodo.

-Sarada-chan…-

-¿Hn?-

-Tus ojos… cambiaron- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Tus ojos son color rojo-

Sin poder verse, después de mucho tiempo se alegró, ¡lo había logrado! y a costas de casi perder el juicio, maldito jutsu. Sonrió sinceramente después de mucho tiempo, en realidad las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, el amor era algo impresionante y ella lo sufrió con creces, gracias a su orgullo y tozudez, pero era una Uchiha, estaba en su sangre.

Después de ese incidente pasaron muchas cosas, la primera fue que Bolt terminó con Hitomi y dejaron de salir, la segunda es que cuando Sasuke llegó a Konoha pudo ver los avances de su hija y se alegró al saber que no había odio en su corazón. Lo tercero y más importante, es que Bolt ahora volvía a seguirla a todas partes, pero ella no rehusaba de él en lo absoluto. Aceptados sus sentimientos Sarada era más feliz, volvía a sonreír y se sentía mejor que nunca.

-Debes cuidar tu flanco izquierdo, siempre está descubierto- le dijo la chica, en esa mañana de entrenamiento.

-Sarada-chan, tienes que ser más rápida en los ataque sucesivos- le dijo Bolt mientras combatían.

Entre ataques y bloqueos, finalmente Sarada quedó sobre el chico aprisionándolo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho la vez que activó su sharingan. Lo miró pícara y triunfante con sus ojos rojos.

-Gané- dijo simplemente sonriendo.

-Hum…- Bolt miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, a él no le gustaba perder, pero esa posición le gustaba, era sexy. Se sonrojó con solo verla acercarse.

-Mi premio será aquí- selló los labios con los del rubio, dándole un beso de aquellos. Le soltó las manos a Bolt y le tomó la cabeza. El ojiazul le tomó la cintura y la apegó más a ella.

Ahora los entrenamientos eran más entretenidos, no solo compartía con Bolt, sino que al terminar cada batalla siempre quedaba uno sobre el otro y el premio para ambos era un beso, que podía ser en la frente, en la mejilla, en el cuello o en los labios, como el que se estaban dando ahora mismo; y Bolt agradecía que los Uchiha amaran tan apasionadamente, porque le encantaba.

El amor realmente es una enfermedad que cambia las personas, pero no siempre es para mal, sino que muchas veces es para bien. Si bien es insoportable al principio, solo debes dejarte caer, porque mientras más te resistes, más fuerte es la caída. Sarada Uchiha te puede dar fe de ello.

—o—

Amor por montones, me encanta *o*

Me salí con la mía y escribí un SaradaxBolt, espero les guste, esto es un One Shot. ¡Espero escriban que les pareció! a mí me gustó mucho, es adorable, ellos son adorables *o*

¡Muchos besos! ¡feliz año! mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Fresa.


End file.
